Switched
by WafflesAndArchery
Summary: My name is Anita Caldwell. 5 years ago, my sister saved my life. Now it is my turn to save hers. 15 year old Anita Caldwell secretly switches places with her twin sister to participate in the 73rd Hunger Games, but will she be discovered? Will she even survive the first day? Crappy Summary ish crappy . .


Author's Note:

Hi Everyone!

So this is my first attempt at HG fanfic. When I started writing this I was obsessed with the Aku no Musume series, so that is why the concept is so similar -_- And I chose Anita to come from D9 because it said very little about it in the book and movie so I decided to design the district myself.

And thanks so much to my lovely beta xxEat me Drink mexx ~~ Go check out her fics and poems ^^

I do not own the Hunger games.

5 years ago:

"Hey, Anita, you awake? Your head's in the cereal bowl."

My twin sister Leanne shook me violently. "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." I yawned into my cereal. I'd dozed off at the breakfast table, again. In my defence, waking up at 5 in the morning wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. I sighed as I wiped my milk-and-cornflake covered face with a paper towel. Soggy cornflakes were stuck in my walnut coloured hair, but honestly, on that particular day, I didn't really give a damn shit. "Come on slowpoke, if you keep dozing off like Grandma Augustine, we're gonna be late!" Leanne rolled her eyes. It was harvest season, and everyone had to get up at 5 and work in the wheat fields til' 7 and then head off to work or school or whatever they needed to do. I hated harvest season. I mean, seriously. We were forced to wake up at the crack of Satan's ass, walk all the way to the wheat fields, and work our asses off for grain that we don't even get to eat. In fact, all of that grain went to the Capitol, where they made fancy pillowy bread rolls instead of the hard, dry breadsticks we had here, in District 9. But I guess I should've been thankful. At least we don't have to eat those disgusting drop-biscuits that they have in District 12. I remember once when I was little, when they were teaching us about what grains we produce and what district they go to. We got to taste all the breads of the 12 districts plus the Capitol, and being the stupid child I was, I decided to try the district 12 drop-biscuits first. Honestly, the only way I could describe the taste was soggy cardboard coated with mortar dust. I didn't even know how the District 12 people survive eating that bullshit.

As I dragged my feet along the dusty gravel path, I looked around the mob of familiar faces around me, moving like a turtle with arthritis towards the square. I remember Mrs Berkeley, my geography teacher, was wearing odd shoes. On her left foot was one of the old leather loafers she usually wore, and the on her right (and this made me crack up so hard) was a pink ugg boot. But then again, on that day, no one was really paying attention to their appearance, and half of us had barely bothered to brush our hair. District 9 was actually one of the more fortunate districts of Panem, although we were quite reluctant to show it. We all wore old clothes and minimal, if not no, makeup. Sure, we may not be as rich as the career districts, but we had enough money to maintain a comfortable lifestyle.

Peacekeepers walked in front and behind the horde of people, ushering us along towards the town square. The town square was a huge grey courtyard situated in the middle of District 9. It was usually empty and deserted, but today, it was packed full of people. The tribute escort for District 9, Qelissa, was once again flirting with the mayor, and it made me seriously want to puke, but I managed to keep the contents of my stomach from escaping. I was getting pretty good at that, after all, I was only nine at the time. The Mayor got onto the makeshift stage and gave a short speech about the importance of harvest, and the Peacekeepers did their roll calls. The way it works is once the Peacekeeper calls out your name, he or she would tell you which area of the field you are assigned to for the day, and without a word you would march towards your area, pick up a sickle and start working. It was really a tedious process. "Jeanine Redford, area 4." "Christina Glassow, area 5." The order was by area, not alphabetical, so you had to concentrate constantly on not missing your name and area. "Anita Caldwell, area 19, Leanne Caldwell, area 19." I sighed in relief. At least Leanne and I were together. Our parents were off on a business trip and we were living with our Grandma Augustine, who was ancient, and didn't need to work in the fields. We trudged together into the golden wheat field, reflexively taking a rusty sickle from the equipment shed. We began working just as the sky began to brighten up. The field was silent except for sounds of wheat stalks falling and the occasional yawn. It seemed that nobody truly enjoyed the harvest. The autumn air was cold against my skin. "You know, if we weren't forced to do this, I'd really enjoy watching the sunrise." Leanne commented melancholically. "Yeah…" I said half-heartedly. I wasn't exactly a morning person.

I cut down a clump of wheat with my sickle and load it into a wheelbarrow, which was shortly collected by another worker. We were all working in a line, and moving in the same direction, (which I thought must have looked amazing from a hovercraft), and it wasn't quite daylight yet, so no one could have known what came next. I heard a loud growl coming from beneath me, then a black shadow, a flash of red, and then excruciating pain in my lower body. There was a piercing shriek and it took me a few seconds to actually realise it was coming out of my mouth. Another flash of red, and I heard a voice; "Anita! Run!" and the next second my head had hit the ground, and everything went black.

I woke up in a white room. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the surroundings which I recognised as the District 9 Hospital. I'd only been here once before, when I broke my leg when I fell off a swing in Grade 2. (Which was only two years ago at the time) so the memory was still quite fresh. I was on anaesthetic, so I did not feel the pain in left leg. However, my curiosity soon turned to dread as I saw the name tag on the bed to my right.

Leanne Caldwell.

The worst part was, it was empty. Startling thoughts filled my head almost immediately. Was Leanne….dead? No, she couldn't be…

My train of thought was interrupted when a blonde woman clad in white entered the shared ward. "Oh, sweetheart, you're awake now! How wonderful!" she said in a slightly annoying voice. _Yes, that's quite evident,_ I thought.

"Where's Leanne?" I said, a little too edgily.

"Uh, she's having a little…operation right now…but she'll be alright…" the nurse said slightly awkwardly.

"A WHAT!?" I almost screamed.

"Um….please calm down now …. She is in good hands don't you worry...wait! no! you can't—" the nurse seemed extremely flustered by my desperate attempt to rip all the wires attached to me (which was not many) and get out of the bed. That was when the pain started. It felt as if I was standing on a bed of nails. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEET!" I screamed. I faceplanted into the ground, swearing colourfully. The nurse seemed slightly alarmed at the 10 year old me's extensive vocabulary, and quickly ran out of the room to fetch help. Luckily for me, my arms were not at all damaged, so I proceeded to attempt to drag myself towards the door, My pathetic plan failed, as I had only gotten about 30 cm when the nurse returned with three other nurses. They unceremoniously dragged me up and dumped me back onto my bed. "FUCK YOU ALL!" I screamed. The nurses were quite shocked with my excessive use of obscenities, but they still persisted in trying to get me to stay in bed. Eventually, the blonde nurse told another nurse who was seemingly the youngest of the four to "get the sedatives" while the other 3 struggled to keep me from jumping off the bed. Suddenly, there was a sharp sting in my arm, and I started to feel sleepy. Before I knew it, I had drifted off into sleep. Well, not really, I could still hear voices around me, and the words that they were saying really worried me. "_….amputation…anaesthetic….mauled…..infection…" _The foreign words swirled around my brain, as I fell into a dark void.

_I woke up in a dim room. The lights were all off except for one. There was nothing but a chair and a large window in there. Curious, I wander over to the window. I couldn't see anything, because the other room was completely devoid of light. I was just about to go back and sit down on the chair to wait for something to happen, when suddenly, a sickeningly bright flash of light came from the window. What I saw was absolutely horrifying. Leanne was lying motionless on a white bed, and there were many pipes protruding out of her. Her head hung loosely and blood trickled out of her mouth. I screamed as I desperately pounded on the glass. It was no use. Suddenly, a bunch of doctors burst in, wielding scalpels, knives, razors and other medical instruments. They rushed up to her, and one by one, slowly began to cut her up, mutilating her with sick, sadistic smiles on their faces. Blood poured out of the open wounds over the floor. I screamed louder than I ever did, trying to break the glass. I needed to save my sister! The smell of disinfectant and blood mingled together and flooded into my nose, making it hard to breathe…too hard…_


End file.
